


santa baby

by lost_n_stereo



Series: CeCe's Bellarke Holiday Prompt Meme [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CeCe's Bellarke Holiday, F/M, bellarke AU, bellarke holiday, bellarke smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CeCe’s Holiday Prompt Meme - Filled Prompt #3</p><p>Prompt - AU Clarke gives Bellamy sexy, Christmas themed underwear for her to wear as his Christmas gift. Bonus points for Clarke binding Bellamy up - anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	santa baby

The worst thing about starting a relationship in October is the fact that if it works out you’re probably going to have to buy a Christmas gift for someone you don’t really know that well yet.

That’s the problem Clarke finds herself stuck with, hours of walking through the mall doing absolutely nothing to help the issue, and she wonders briefly if maybe she should just break up with Bellamy to avoid this whole gift-giving thing to begin with.

Of course there’s no way in hell she’s going to do that since he’s the first decent (and gorgeous ) guy she has met and actually liked since moving to Chicago at the beginning of the year. Not only is it her first Christmas in a new city but it’s her first Christmas with a new boyfriend.

Her previous boyfriend Finn had been incredibly easy to shop for this time of year, mostly because they had dated forever and she knew exactly what he needed, usually when he didn’t even know himself. Now she’s completely clueless about what to get the man she’s currently dating and the last thing she wants to do is ask him what he wants.

No, she’s too damn stubborn for that.

It’s that stubbornness that brought her here, to this stupid crowded mall in the beginning of December, and she stops in practically every store before almost giving up entirely.

The bright neon lights topping a lingerie store stop her when she’s headed towards the exit (and her freedom from overzealous last minute shoppers) and a slow grin crosses her lips as she steps inside.

"Good afternoon!" There is an older blonde behind the counter, her black cashmere sweater just a size too small and lots of gold jewelry glittering under the florescent lights. Clarke can practically smell her perfume from all the way across the room. "Can I help you find something today?"

Clarke shakes her head as she glances around the shop. “No, thank you. I’m just looking for now.” The woman smiles politely at Clarke before greeting another woman walking through the door.

She’s never really been one for lingerie since it wasn’t really something that she needed with Finn. Their sex life was always a little vanilla but she had always just chocked it up the fact that they were each other’s firsts. There was only one man after Finn and before Bellamy, a classmate named Charlie that she dated very briefly after starting at Chicago State but that relationship had crashed and burned when she realized that he was an insufferable tool.

Bellamy, on the other hand, was like a breath of fresh air. It was one of those things that she wasn’t looking for but when he entered her life it felt like it was something that she absolutely needed.

Not to mention that sex with Bellamy is nothing short of outstanding.

Which brings her here, standing in the middle of a high end lingerie shop, running her fingers over the delicate lace of a blood red bustier. There’s a huge holiday selection near the back of the shop; Santa skirts in crushed velvet with white fluffy trim, candy cane striped corsets and panties that are no more than a giant red satin bow in the back. She lets out a snort when she comes across an “Erotic Elf” costume and wonders to herself why anyone would find that sexy.

Her eyes fall on a gorgeous little chemise, the same crushed velvet and faux fur trim as the Santa skirts but it somehow pulls off being classier than anything else she’s seen so far. There’s a black belt with a simple rhinestone clasp in the middle and Clarke decides immediately that it’s exactly what she’s looking for. She finds her size quickly and forgoes trying it on since it’s nearing three in the afternoon and she’s already been in this godforsaken mall for too damn long.

The woman behind the counter nods her head appreciatively as she scans the chemise’s price tag (Clarke internally winces at the fifty five dollar price tag but thinks the look on Bellamy’s face will be priceless) and points to a little sign that is sitting on the counter in front of the register.

"We are having a holiday sale," she says. "All orders of fifty dollars or more get fifty percent off any item on that rack over there. I can wait a minute, if you’d like to look." Clarke glances towards the rack the woman is motioning to and her eyes gleam wickedly when she tells the woman to give her just one second. "I think your boyfriend will like this very much," the woman says when Clarke adds her additional purchase to the counter.

Clarke grins when she looks into the bag the woman hands her over the counter. “So do I.” 

❄❄❄

They make plans for two days before Christmas, since his family gets together on Christmas Eve and she always visits her family on Christmas day.

She spends almost an entire day cleaning her apartment, paying special attention to her bedroom and anywhere else she thinks they might end up. Bellamy has been known to take her on any available surface and she likes to be prepared.

The chemise is hanging in her closet and since they are going out to dinner first she knows that she will have to wait until they get home before giving him his present.

It’s probably a little bit of a cop out, giving him her for Christmas, but she doesn’t expect him to mind too much. They have only been dating two months after all and it’s not like she’s expecting some huge gift from him either.

The lingerie wasn’t the only thing she purchased at the mall that day and she zips up the red satin dress that she spent almost half of a paycheck on before slipping into her favorite black heels. She leaves her hair down because she knows that Bellamy loves to tangle his hands in the messy blonde waves and keeps her makeup light. There’s a knock at her door as she’s swiping on her lip gloss and she takes one final look in the mirror before heading into her living room to pull open the door.

The first words out of his mouth are, “Holy shit,” and she is immediately thankful for every dime that she paid for this dress.

"You don’t look so bad yourself." He’s wearing a suit, the first one she’s ever seen him in, and the red satin of his tie almost matches her dress perfectly. "Do you want to come in?"

Bellamy licks his lips as he looks her up and down, a wolfish grin crossing his face. “Well I do but we have reservations.” He laughs when she sticks out her bottom lip in a pout and then he’s bending down to pull that lip between his own. “Don’t be like that,” he chuckles. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

The surprise ends up being reservations at a restaurant she’s been dying to try since she moved here and she practically squeals when their cab pulls up in front of it.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever!" She exclaims and Bellamy shakes his head when he places his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh no, Princess," he says with a wink. "This isn’t your present." He keeps his hand on her waist as he leads her through the door of the restaurant and she feels for the first time like this could be her very first grown up relationship.

She dated Finn all through high school and for a while after graduation but her acceptance to Chicago State really took a toll on their relationship. Clarke gave it a few months and waited to make the move until the spring semester started but by then it was too late. They both knew that a long distance relationship wouldn’t work and that’s when Clarke knew that Finn was a great first love but they just weren’t meant to be.

This moment with Bellamy however, this feels like something big.

❄❄❄

They are laughing all the way back to her apartment, choosing to walk the short distance instead of paying for another cab.

"I can’t believe they didn’t card me!" Clarke almost shouts, red wine coursing through her veins as tucks herself into Bellamy’s side.

He laughs as he wraps an arm around her. “Probably because they carded me first. I’m sure they figured an old man like myself wouldn’t be dating someone so much younger.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You’re only two years older than me,” she says. “That’s not a lot.”

They make it to her place quickly, the cold December air the perfect motivation to get back to her warm apartment, and he’s pressing her up against her door the second she locks it behind her.

"I’ve been wanting to do that all night," he says after he kisses her breathless. She doesn’t say anything, just pulls him down for another mind blowing kiss and it doesn’t take long for her to feel him hard and pressing against her exactly where she needs him the most.

"Wait."

She’s surprised when the word comes from him and his eyes are darker than she’s ever seen them when he pulls away.

"Don’t you think we should exchange our gifts?" He asks as he pulls a small wrapped gift out from a pocket on the inside of his suit jacket. "Merry Christmas baby."

She panics for a split second when she unwraps the paper and sees a red velvet box but when she pops it open she sees a gorgeous pair of earrings.

"Bellamy," she breathes. "This is too much."

He shakes his head as he bends down to kiss her sweetly. “Nonsense.” She blushes and he’s grinning when he kisses her again, this time moving his arms around her waist to pull her tight against him.

"Wait."

This time it’s her that says it and she pushes him back a little with the palm of her hand.

"It’s my turn," she says, taking his hand to lead him into her room and she motions for him to sit on her bed. "Wait here."

The look he gives her is downright filthy and she’s flushed with desire when she closes her bathroom door behind her.

"Get it together, Clarke," she says to her reflection before pulling the chemise off of its hanger. It fits her like a glove and she touches up her lip gloss and finishes the look by slipping her black heels back on.

He’s not looking at the door when she opens it but his eyes snap to her when she speaks.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Holy shit," he says for the second time that night and she’s giggling when he pushes off of the bed and yanks her towards him. "Do you know how fucking sexy you are?"

"I have an idea," she says with a laugh as she pushes him back on her bed. "I also have one more gift for you."

He raises an eyebrow as she straddles his thighs before reaching into her nightstand.

"Oh yeah?"

She nods as she pulls her last minute purchase out of the drawer and hangs the fur covered handcuffs from one finger.

"Do you trust me?"

His eyes are almost black when he licks his lips and nods and she grins when she clicks one metal wring to his wrist and the other to a wooden slat in her headboard.

"We should probably leave one hand free don’t you think?" She asks with a sly smile. "You know, for reasons."

She kisses her way down his neck before biting at his earlobe and Bellamy groans when she lowers herself onto him, sliding his free hand up her thigh to rest on her ass under the red velvet. His voice is barely audible when she starts moving on top of him but three words come through loud and clear.

"Best. Present. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt for my first annual Holiday Prompt Meme, head on over to www.bellarkeholidays.tumblr.com and send one over!


End file.
